1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits for switching power supplies (SPSs), and particularly to a control circuit for a SPS of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, SPSs are widely used in electronic devices, such as computers. When a computer is turned off, a SPS in the computer still outputs a standby voltage to a motherboard of the computer in order to quickly turn on the computer at another time. However, if the computer is not used for a long time, the standby voltage may cause power waste.